1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of bed clothing and more specifically in the field of bed equipment of the type disclosed and claimed in Wikmark U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,758, which is classified in class 5, bed clothing, subclass 495. This invention further lies in the class of bedspreads as in the patent to Hazel M. Ragsdale Mazera, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,666, which is classified in class 5, subclass 497.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patents of which I am aware recognize the problem of avoiding daily bed-making to include the changing of sheets by proposing bed equipment of the type shown in Wikmark U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,758. Wikmark constructs a rectangular casing in which the top and bottom portions are detachable one from the other, the bottom portion being longer at the top at the head end and a zipper to connect top and bottom and along the sides. The construction of the Wikmark equipment depends for its long-time serviceability upon the maintenance of the zipper fastener in good condition and there is no special decorative bedspread appearance which is a requirement in hotels and motels where high quality standards are maintained
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,038, a mattress cover is proposed in which flannel is sewen to the top but in this embodiment the appearance is that of flannel and there does not result the formal appearance associated with a tastefully formal bedroom in which the beds are each provided with bed spreads having a formal finished appearance which is a requirement in a hotel or motel dealing with the public.
In the patent to Mazera, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,666, a formal bedspread such as employed in hotels and motels is described in which an under spread and an over spread are combined, both the under spread and the over spread being attached to skirts of the type which are acceptable in the hotel and the conventional cover spread and under spread are provided with special means to engage the sides of the box spring to hold the under spread in place. A further teaching of this patent is for bed clothing holding means comprising a single band between the head end vertical edges of the border skirt parts which engages the head end of the mattress. The single band and the elastic strip means are used to anchor the beadspread in place. No provision is made to cover the pillow. There is no special construction for the top spread which is shown to make the assembly adaptable for a hotel or motel.
In the U.S. patent to Sylvia B. Esperson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,388, a combination pillow holding envelope and bed sheet is proposed in which the pillow is permanently attached to make it difficult for children to take the pillow and thereby discourage the use of the pillow for pillow fights.
In the U.S. patent to Beer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,487, it is proposed to releaseably fasten the bedspread to the mattress in a specific manner to permit the user to move the top sheet and blanket while these give the appearance of close conformity before separation by the sleeper. This is accomplished by elastic bands interposed between the edges of the top sheet and blanket. Fiber interengaging fasteners of the type available under the trademark VELCRO are used.
In the U.S. patent to Deutsch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,974 there is described a bed covering comprising a comforter of quilt construction in which specific sewn patterns are employed and stitching lines are used to give rectangular configurations with square cutouts at two adjacent corners. Special fasteners are employed to fasten the exposed edges of the comforter.
Ainsworth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,504, shows a bedding assembly for camping which brings together five bedding elements, a top sheet, blanket, bedspread, etc. each with fiber interengaging fasteners of the type available under the Trademark "VELCRO" to aid in assembly and disassembly.